


What's Mine Is Yours

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic robron, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in between bits of last nights episode Robron style - Zak & Joanies wedding 09/08/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is but saw ED tweet about Aaron wearing Roberts tie and this is the result!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you have to go to work?” Aaron grumbled as he watched Robert getting ready pulling on his own crisp white shirt hating the stiffness of the cuffs at his wrists.

“Aaron we talked about this,” Robert made his way over to the only mirror Aaron possessed, which was hardly big enough to see your face in let alone anything else.

“Yeah well....it’s family,” Aaron informed him as if he didn't already know, the last Dingle party he'd been to he'd sat on the side-lines with Liv, the outsiders looking in.

“Your family,” Robert pointed out as much the three of them, him Aaron and Liv, were a little family all of their own the Dingles were all Aarons.  

“Yours too,” Aaron mumbled under his breath as he buttoned his shirt and started looking for his tie which he couldn't seem to find.

“C'mere,” Robert gestured pulling off the maroon tie around his neck and turning Aaron around to face him he placed it over his boyfriends head.

“Sharing clothes now are we?” Aaron chuckled, his mind wandering to a certain maroon jumper that he favoured of Roberts; the blonde really did look good in maroon.

“What’s yours is mine right?” Robert joked looking around their now shared bedroom knowing that however cheesy it sounded it was the truth.

“Alright soft lad,” Aaron pushed Robert away playfully blushing as Robert pulled him back in by his tie planting his lips firmly against Aarons.

“What time will you be back?” Aaron breathed out when Robert released him.

“Aww ya gonna miss me?”

“No!” Aaron cried both of them knowing it was a lie.

“I'll be there for the reception,” Robert promised as he returned to the small square mirror trying to get his hair to sit right.

“Good,” Aaron grunted at Roberts reflection in the mirror as he fiddled with the loose silk Here let me Robert offered once again turning Aaron to face him.

“Does it...” Aaron hesitated when Robert was finished his hand smoothing down the young man’s chest.

“If this contract wasn't so important we'd be skipping the wedding and going back to bed.”

“Is that all you think about?” Aaron teased his voice tinged with sadness he knew how hard Robert had worked on this contract and understood that he needed to see it through but that didn't stop him from wanting his boyfriend by his side.

“When you like look like that yes,” Robert slapped Aarons pert arse as he searched his still unpacked boxes for another tie.

“Robert!”

“What!” Robert feigned innocence as he secured the silk around his neck, the other one had looked better but not as good as it looked on Aaron who was now stood watching Robert again.

“Go on then,” Robert prompted causing Aaron to look at him as if to say _and?_

“Let me see the whole package,” Robert gestured to the deep blue jacket that was laid out on the bed.

Aaron rolled his eyes before pulling the suit jacket over his shoulders, again feeling slightly uncomfortable the last time he'd worn a suit he'd.....he was pulled from his thoughts by Roberts feeble attempt at a wolf whistle that sounded more like a puff of air then anything.

“Muppet,” Aaron shook his head with a grin which faltered as he felt Roberts gaze travel down his suit clad body and back up again pupils blown wide with lust as his eyes found Aarons

“You look....” a low growl escaped Roberts throat as he grabbed Aaron by the waist pulling his body flush against him his lips finding the taut flesh just above his collar nibbling gently.

“AARON!”

Robert growled again this time in annoyance.

“Think that's my cue,” Aaron huffed pushing Robert away slipping out of the jacket and for once Robert was actually grateful for the distraction.

They finished getting ready stealing playful glances at each other before making their way downstairs.

“Sounds like your lots already here,” Robert nodded towards the muffled sounds of Zak and Sam that could be heard in the back room.

“Yeah more to come an all.”  

“What there's more of you?” Robert laughed not sure why he was surprised seemed like there was an endless supply of Dingles the newest one just happened to be in front of him

“Relax and have fun it's not every day your.......Robert tried to remember what relations Zak was to Aaron,

“Uncle gets married,” he reminded the younger man when he saw the frown beginning to form.

“So later then?” Aaron puffed preparing himself for what was waiting for him in the bar

“Later,” Robert promised and with a wink he called over his shoulder,

“You better still be wearing that by the time I get back,” before heading out the back door.

…

When Robert pulled up at the warehouse an hour later he was sulking with himself, mainly because all he'd been able to think about on the drive was how the colour of Aarons jacket had brought out the blue in his eyes making them even more intoxicating. He hated that he had to work when all he wanted was to present an united front with the Dingles now that Aaron was one of them and maybe one day......he stopped the thought before it had chance to form reprimanding himself _too soon Sugden_. Instead shook his shoulders fixed his tie in place and with one quick flash in the mirror to check his hair he jumped down from the van, knowing what was waiting for him at home had his confidence oozing out of his pores he began to sweet talk his new client.

…

The unmistakable sound of a party in full swing welcomed him as he pushed the back door to the pub open. Wondering what he'd walk into as he made his way into the bar in search of his boyfriend. He'd never seen the Woolpack so busy and it took him a moment to locate Aaron in the crowd his smile widening when he spotted him at the other end of the bar, suit still intact.

“So what did I miss?” Robert asked as he clasped a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

“Don't ask,” Aaron chuckled rolling his eyes with a shake of his head as he watched Sam struggling to carry three pints over to the Southampton clan.

“That good eh?” Robert leaned in closer so their shoulders were touching as he surveyed the rest of the room.

“Get us a pint and I'll tell you all about it.”

“What no welly today?!” Robert joked as he signalled his order to Dr Bailey who was for some unknown reason still working behind the bar.

“No,” Aaron shoved his body against Roberts with a smile,

“But we nearly didn't have a wedding.”

“What really?!” Roberts eyes widened as he took a sip of his pint leaving a foam moustache on his top lip.

Aarons eyes darted quickly around the room before his reached up and brushed the remnants of Roberts drink with his thumb bringing it to his mouth and sucking lightly before asking,

“Deal go okay?”

Robert audibly gulped his eyes trained on Aarons lips as watched his teeth sink into them a blush creeping up his neck.

“Earth to Robert,” Aaron giggled knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking.

“Yep yep all sorted,” Robert shook his head Aarons voice snapping him out of his daydream, taking another swig of his drink time hoping that the foam would stay on his lips again.

“So are you gonna tell me what happened then?” Robert asked as seriously as he could manage as he fought the urge to wipe away the beer dripping his lip curling up as he did making Aaron snort.

“You've got something on ya face mate,” the use of the word making Robert scowl Aaron knew how much he hated it.

“Just there,” Aaron pointed just under his own noise stifling his laughter.

“Just you wait Dingle,” Robert narrowed his eyes to hide his disappointment as he wiped his mouth clean with his palm.

“On its on Sugden,” Aaron picked up his pint and knocked playfully into Roberts shoulder as he went and joined some people Robert had yet to be introduced to, obviously Dingles by the looks of them his eyes falling down Aarons lean body as he watched him leave, readjusting himself before he joined them his arm coming to rest on the small of Aarons back as he whispered in his ear,

“Thanks.”

Aaron turned to him with a frown.

“For keeping this,” Robert tugged at the suit jacket,

“On for me.”

“Well apparently I look.....,” Robert had to hide his body behind Aarons as Aaron made a noise so filthy in his ear all his blood rushed south.

“Something wrong?” Aaron asked a hint of a smile on his face when he noticed Robert fidgeting behind him.

“Just you wait,” Robert repeated as Charity pulled him down into a seat rattling off names he would never remember his eyes finding Aarons who was still smirking at him and for the first time he began to think that maybe all these people would one day be his family too.


End file.
